Un manoir peu cacher bien des choses
by Erinama
Summary: Lorsqu'un Harry plus que réticent est assigné a la protection de Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, les choses peuvent rapidement dégénérer... Quoique peut être pas de la manière a laquelle vous pensez !


**Un manoir peu cacher  
bien des choses**

* * *

auteur: Erinama

couple: HP/LM

rating: M (comme demandé et je vais y arriver! ^^)

genre: Romance / Humour

chapitre(s): 1, ben oui c'est juste un OS (dommage, n'est ce pas ?)

Disclamer: pas moi, pas taper, tout jkr... snif.

Résumé: Lorsqu'un Harry plus que réticent est assigné a la protection de Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, les choses peuvent rapidement dégénérer... Quoique peut être pas de la manière a laquelle vous pensez !

.

* * *

.

A ma grande, merveilleuse et meilleure amie Anamaelia. A l'origine cette histoire était prévue pour son anniversaire, d'il y 4 ans et demi maintenant... Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que j'ai été en retard autant pour l'écriture que pour la publication !

Malgré le temps que j'ai mis a écrire et publier tout ça, j'espere que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas a me laisser votre avis, vos commentaires et des idées pour d'autres défis ou histoire ! :-)

Bonne lecture.

.

* * *

.

« Non, non, non et non ! Il est hors de question, vous m'entendez? Il est absolument hors de question que je fasse ça! »  
« Mais, avec les mangemorts qui ... »  
« Quand bien même! Ne faites donc pas comme s'il était encore qu'un tout jeune gamin à peine sevré. Ce ne sont pas une piètre demi-douzaine de ses anciens compagnons qui vont l'effrayer et encore moins un seul d'entre eux, il est bien au-delà de cela. »  
«Il n'en a peut-être pas besoin selon votre avis, mais le ministre... »  
« Il est bien temps que le ministre apprenne à gérer ce pays sans moi et surtout qu'il apprenne à maitriser ses paranoïa nocturnes aussi diverses qu'avariées. Sur ce et au vue de l'heure plus qu'avancée, je vais vous laisser pour vous puissiez aller lui lire sa petite histoire avant de dormir. »

C'est sur ces mots pour le moins acide que le plus grand auror de tous les temps, le grand, le seul, l'unique et pour le moment très énervé Harry sortit du bureau de l'adjoint du ministre à grands pas.  
Non mais franchement, le ministre se rendait-il seulement compte de la quantité d'âneries qu'il était capable de débiter à la minute? Il en devenait un challenger sérieux pour le concourt du plus gros imbécile de l'année, en concurrence directe avec Crabbe, Goyle et Dudley ! Harry aurait juré qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de réfléchir deux minutes lorsqu'une idée issue de son délire à retardement de mage noir tout puissant lui traversait l'esprit. Et comme d'habitude dans ces cas-là, il utilisait son arme secrète à détruire le mal : le grand Harry Potter. Ce dernier commençait à en avoir plus que mare d'être trimbalé à droite à gauche sur les ordres du ministre pour un jour protéger une bâtiment soit disant menacé de manière certaine par quelque groupuscule survivant des mangemorts, un autre jour partir à la poursuite d'un ancien associé du seigneur des ténèbres localisé grâce à une rumeur vaseuse.

Et aujourd'hui le ministre voulait qu'il protège un ancien mangemort, qui certes avait changé d'allégeance sur le tard et avait fini par l'aider, lui sauvant même la vie au passage, mais tout de même ! Sérieusement... avoir la garde de Malfoy senior... pourquoi pas celle de Junior pendant qu'on y était !  
Harry devait tout de même bien admettre que depuis la fin de la guerre Malfoy avait changé radicalement de conduite. Il faut dire que s'il voulait s'en sortir dans la société qui était en train de se former et qui était plutôt méfiante vis-à-vis des sang-purs, il était bien obligé. Mais tout de même, son changement de conduite aussi important fut-il ne l'encourageait pas à passer un temps indéterminé (mais assurément très long) en son exclusive compagnie.

Quoiqu'il soit peu probable que Malfoy lui-même soit d'accord avec la décision du ministre... Il était probablement bien trop fier pour accepter la protection de quelqu'un, même si celui-ci avait sauvé le monde d'un puissant et démoniaque mage noir ainsi que d'un anéantissement certain ... toute modestie gardée bien entendue. Tout bien considéré peut-être que pour une fois allaient-ils pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente au sujet de l'extermination radicale et sans tergiversation du ministre, ou plutôt de ses plans tordus et de son psychisme altéré... quoique...

C'est donc dans un état d'énervement passablement avancé, mais une idée de vengeance perçant dans son esprit, qu'Harry arriva à la zone de transplannage du ministère et qu'il rentra chez lui sans même adresser un signe de tête à la secrétaire qui lui faisait les yeux doux depuis l'accueil.

Une fois dans son appartement, il jeta à peine un regard sur les quelques factures qui trainaient sur la table au milieu du salon, avant de rejoindre le seul et l'unique avec qui il partageait ses nuits depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré : son doux, son moelleux... son bien-aimé matelas. Il régla son réveil d'un geste de baguette en se faisant la flexion que même s'il arrivait à convaincre Malfoy senior de l'aider, il n'y échapperait pas demain... Puis il s'endormit instantanément oubliant momentanément ses soucis, une dernière pensée traversant tout de même son cerveau déjà embrumé de sommeil :  
"J'espère que Malfoy a toujours un aussi beau cul..."

.

* * *

.

Quelques heures plus tard à de nombreux kilomètres de là, dans un luxueux manoir du Sud-Ouest de l'Angleterre, un grand homme était occupé à pester sous le léger crachin de début d'automne. Enfin ... pester est un mot déplacé pour référer à un homme tel que celui-ci. Vilipender pourrait correspondre, bien que dans le cas présent toutes les remontrances et autres critiques soient faites en silence, dans l'ambiance feutrée et insonorisée de la boite crânienne de l'éminent sorcier. Question de standing oblige.

Parce que vous imaginez, vous, le grand Lucius Malfoy occupé à jurer comme un charretier contre le ministre de la magie et tous ses ascendants sur treize générations et ceci à voix haute ? A-t-on idée aussi de pouvoir penser qu'on puisse obliger un Malfoy à se soumettre à la protection (surveillance plutôt, oui!) d'un jeunot qui n'avait surement jamais vraiment eu à se battre et encore moins à tuer quelqu'un... Et en plus de ça, il devait aller le chercher. N'apprenions-nous donc plus aux jeunes à se débrouiller par eux même ? Non mais franchement, à quoi donc pensais le ministère, alors que le pays commençait tout juste à se remettre de la deuxième grande guerre sorcière et que de nombreux mangemorts continuaient à roder...

C'est ainsi que, plutôt remonté (doux euphémisme), le grand Lucius Malfoy arriva à l'air de transplannage réservé aux habitants du manoir Malfoy et à ses invités. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il constata quel était le jeunot qu'il devait récupérer et que lui avait envoyé le ministère.

Bon il dut bien l'admettre, ce gamin-là s'était déjà battu. Il avait d'ailleurs eu plus que sa part durant les carnages de la guerre. Il reconnut aussi que les deux dernières années pendant lesquelles ils ne se s'étaient pas vu avaient été plus que bénéfique au jeune homme. D'un point de vu physique s'entend...

Quoi? Comment ça c'est un garçon? Oui, et alors? Il faut savoir reconnaitre un beau corps quand on en voit un, il n'y a aucun mal là-dedans. Surtout quand il est aussi bien roulé que le corps dont il est présentement question et plus particulièrement quand il est mis en valeur par des yeux d'un vert émeraude aussi brillant.  
Et puis admettez que vous vous êtes toujours demandé pourquoi Lucius n'avait eu qu'un seul fils...

Pour peu que ce jeune soit intéressé par les hommes et Lucius voulais bien passer le temps qu'il faudrait avec lui et ce sans chercher des noises au ministre. (Enfin ça ... disons pendant trois jours, en remerciement pour l'éphèbe mais après si on s'installe dans la routine, on finit par s'ennuyer et surtout le ministre risquerait de s'habituer...).

A quelques pas de là, quelle fut la réaction du jeune Harry (toujours plus jeune que Lucius) à la confirmation de son pressentiment sur le corps de son nouveau presque employeur ? Et bien ... Nous dirons qu'elle fut classique, même si presque parfaitement dissimulée. Nous admettrons tout de même la présence d'une légère teinte carmin sur les joues du sauveur, mais nos observations s'arrêteront là... Ou sinon elles risqueraient fort de ne pas s'arrêter du tout ou bien de descendre dans des contrées bien plus septentrionales, comme pourrait en témoigner à cet instant le regard de Lucius.

Parce que oui, même si ses amis ne le savaient pas, Harry avait toujours été plus ou moins attiré par les hommes. Oh non, pas n'importe lesquels. Ron était un ami et rien de plus. Harry préférait les grands hommes à la prestance distante et implacable. Et même s'il devait admettre avoir un jour eut des penchant pour son ténébreux maître de potions, ses penchants l'attirait plus vers des beautés un peu plus froides... La vue de Lucius faisant irrémédiablement rater un battement à son cœur à chaque fois qu'il le voyait bien qu'il se refusa totalement à l'idée d'admettre que ce dernier lui plaisait bien plus que de raison.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées, Harry s'avança vers Lucius pour le saluer :  
« Monsieur Malfoy, ravis de vous revoir. Malgré les circonstances » dit-il avec un sourire un peu aigre en lui tendant la main.  
« Monsieur Potter » dit sobrement Lucius en lui serrant la main une fraction de seconde trop longtemps.  
Harry sentit ses pommettes rosir mais préféra ignorer ce fait.  
« J'imagine que vous êtes au courant des détails de ma mission ? » demanda-t-il, une pointe de gêne subtile perçant dans la voix.  
« Dans les grandes lignes tout du moins » répondit le blond. « Vous allez devoir vivre chez moi et me suivre à chaque instant, donc pour ainsi dire partager ma vie, pour une durée indéterminée. Est-ce exacte ? »  
« Ho, hum... oui j'imagine qu'on peut voir les choses comme ça. » bredouilla Harry avant de se reprendre et de continuer tout en suivant Lucius qui avait pris le chemin d'un endroit plus confortable pour discuter. « Mon but est surtout de vous protéger. Le ministre pense, à tort ou à raison, que d'anciens mangemorts pourrait tenter de s'en prendre à vous dans un avenir proche. Avez-vous une idée un peu plus précise de qui pourrait vouloir s'en prendre à vous ? »  
« A part TOUS les anciens mangemorts, vous voulez dire ? » demanda Lucius avec sarcasme.

Harry retient un demi-sourire acide face à cette vérité. Il devait bien l'admettre, le changement de camp de Malfoy ne s'était pas fait sans heurts au sein de son ancienne faction. D'autant plus que pour faire accepter son revirement, Lucius avait dû communiquer un certain nombre d'informations plus ou moins sensibles au ministère. Informations qui avaient mené à la poursuite et à l'arrestation d'un certain nombre de ses anciens camarades et à une haine viscérale de la part de ceux restant en liberté.

« Il est vrai que vous avez de nombreux ennemis, mais pensez-vous à l'un d'entre eux en particulier ? Y en aurait-il un qui aurait plus de raison que les autres de vous en vouloir ? »  
Lucius pris le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre :  
"Vraiment je ne vois pas... Hormis leur ruine personnelle, ils ont tous autant qu'ils sont une bonne raison de m'en vouloir : mort de l'un des membres de leur famille, perte de leur fortune, de leur honneur... peu importe, choisissez et vous en trouverez bien un qui correspond à vos critères..."  
Harry hocha tristement la tête à l'énoncé de ce qu'il savait déjà. Malheureusement, cela n'allait vraiment pas l'aider dans sa mission...  
Harry resta quelques instants silencieux, suivant Malfoy dans ce qu'il ne pouvait appeler autrement qu'un petit salon. Celui-ci était décoré avec goût, le ton crème des murs faisant un contrepoint délicats au vert et noir des fauteuils et sofas disposés en face d'une cheminée pour le moment éteinte. Lucius lui fit signe de s'installer tout en se dirigeant vers un minibar habilement dissimulé dans les boiseries faisant face aux grandes fenêtres s'ouvrant sur le parc.

"Je vous offre quelque chose ?" demanda Lucius en parfait hôte.  
"Un jus de citrouille si vous avez, ce serait parfait merci." répondit Harry en regardant l'homme de dos le servir.  
Pendant une seconde, Harry se dit que sa mission pourrait ne pas si mal se passer que cela au final... Il fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées lorsque Lucius revint vers lui et lui tendis son verre.  
"Merci" marmonna-t-il, gêné.  
Lucius leva un sourcil septique avant de reprendre la parole.  
"Je me demande tout de même pourquoi le ministre se soucis tout à coup de ma sécurité ... Je veux dire, je ne sais pas plus ni moins en dangers que ces deux dernières années."  
Harry haussa les épaules, fataliste.  
"Ça fait un moment que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre ce qui passe par la tête de  
notre ministre... J'ai bien l'impression que ces derniers temps la seule chose qu'il sache faire c'est de m'envoyer balader à droite à gauche au grès de ses envies. Il est possible que demain sa prochaine lubie soit de m'envoyer en Roumanie, alors quant à comprendre..."  
"Alors il ne vous reste plus qu'à considérer ce séjour comme des vacances que vous offre le ministère" déclara Lucius d'un ton détaché, les yeux plongés dans son verre de jus de cramberies.  
Harry fronça un court instant les sourcils mais ne s'attarda pas sur l'air "je dis ça, je dis rien..." de son vis-à-vis.  
"C'est vrai que vue comme ça, cette mission semble tout de suite plus agréable." répondit Harry avec un fin sourire.

Lucius eut du mal à retenir un sourire carnassier. Certes il aimait chasser et que sa proie lui résiste un peu, mais là les choses s'annonçaient un petit peu plus facile que prévu, bien que toujours intéressantes et pleines de promesses voilées. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rendre le jeune homme fou de lui et alors les choses intéressantes commenceraient. Lucius réfléchis encore un instant à l'ébauche de plan qu'il était en train de monter pour arriver à ses fins. Puis il fit une esquisse de sourire malfoyen à sa cible.

"J'espère que vous pourrez profiter au mieux de votre séjour au manoir, Harry. Je peux vous appeler Harry ?"  
"Ho, oui bien sûr monsieur Malfoy. "Répondit le jeune homme tout de même un petit peu surpris par la question abrupte, bien que dite avec un ton mielleux, de son hôte. "Je suis sûre que mon séjour sera tout à fait charmant. Et bien que ma mission m'oblige à rester au plus près possible de vous en permanence, je peux vous assurer que je ferais tout mon possible pour ne pas vous déranger durant vos activités." acheva- t-il du mieux qu'il put, troublé malgré lui parle regard perçant que posait sur lui Malfoy senior.  
"Ne vous en faites pas Harry, je suis persuadé que vous ferrez votre travail de manière parfaite, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour cela." déclara Lucius d'un ton que Harry aurait juré taquin s'il ne s'était agi de Malfoy.  
"Hum, oui, du moins, je vais faire tout mon possible pour cela.» répondit Harry qui, bien que ses relations récentes avec monsieur Malfoy soient cordiales, commençait tout de même à se demanderrz pourquoi ce dernier était aussi avenant et presque prévenant envers lui.

Un silence feutré s'installa dans le petit salon tandis que les deux hommes réfléchissaient à la situation et à la manière dont ils pourraient en tirer parti. Soudain un * krak * retentit derrière eux, faisant légèrement sursauter Harry (non, pas Lucius, un Malfoy ne sursaute jamais), tandis qu'un elfe de maison apparaissait.

"Mon seigneur, Zwinky doit-il servir le déjeuner de Monseigneur, Monseigneur ?" demanda l'elfe en faisant de multiples courbettes en direction de Lucius.  
Ce dernier ne put retenir un regard de dédain avant de lui réponde :  
"Oui, nous allons passer à table. Monsieur Potter restera avec nous jusqu'à nouvel ordre, préparez lui une chambre et tout ce qui va avec. "  
"Oui monseigneur. Zwinky s'en charge, monseigneur."

Le repas se déroula dans un calme parfait, chacun des deux hommes prenant des nouvelles du travail et de l'entourage de l'autre.

"Mon fils et sa femme se portent à la perfection. Si vous ne le savez pas, la famille s'est d'ailleurs agrandie d'un nouveau membre récemment. Astoria a mis au monde le petit Scorpius il y a trois semaines. Le baptême aura lieux dans quinze jours. Si vous devez encore me protéger d'ici là, j'imagine que vous devrez m'accompagner..." acheva Lucius, laissant planer une certaine ambiguïté sur la façon dont il définissait l'accompagnement en question.  
"Oui en effet. Cependant, je préfère vous prévenir, je n'ai jamais vraiment assisté à une réception de la haut société sorcière et j'ai bien peur de ne pas tout à fait savoir comment me comporter dans ce genre de situation..." avoua Harry, gêné de son ignorance.  
"Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Je suis persuadé que vous saurez faire bonne figure. Et puis, il nous reste une bonne dizaine de jours pour vous enseigner tout ce que vous devrez absolument savoir. Cela nous occupera un moment, plutôt que d'attendre que le ministre change d'avis."  
"En parlant du ministre, il me semblait monsieur Malfoy que vous connaissiez assez de personnes bien placées pour vous défaire sans trop d'efforts de son encombrante sollicitude." demanda Harry, un soupçon d'espoir dans la voix.  
"Il fut un temps, très certainement. Cependant, ce n'est malheureusement plus le cas actuellement. Et puis votre présence ne m'est pas désagréable au point que je veille à tout prix me débarrasser de vous." acheva Lucius avec un demi sourire.

Préférant laisser cette dernière remarque de côté, Harry préféra demander :  
"Si j'ai bien compris, vous allez m'enseigner un certain nombre de choses" commença Harry, qui continua après un hochement de tête de son vis-à-vis. "Si je puis me permettre, quelles seront ces choses ?"  
"Eh bien, la danse pour commencer. Cela nous prendra un certain temps il y a 10 danses classiques sorcières à connaitre absolument. Et puis les alcools, quand et comment les consommer. Et enfin, si nous avons le temps, nous aborderons la généalogie des principales familles de sangs-pur qui seront au baptême. "  
A cette énumération, Harry ouvrit des yeux effarés.  
"C'est une sacrée liste de choses à apprendre !" s'exclama-t-il.  
"Certes" accorda Lucius. "Enfant, Draco a mis quatre ans à tout retenir. Mais je suis sure que pour un adulte comme vous, cela devrait aller infiniment plus vite. Et puis nous n'utiliserons pas les mêmes méthodes..." acheva-t-il d'un ton suggestif.

Harry resta un instant bouche-bée, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu. Bon, ok Lucius lui plaisait. Enfin plus qu'aucun homme ne lui avait jamais plu depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que c'était les individus de type masculin qui l'intéressait. Franchement, quel intérêt pouvaient bien trouver les autres hommes aux gourdes comme Ginny ou Cho? Les hommes, surtout un peu plus âgés, étaient plus sensés, matures,... Mais Harry restait réaliste. Peu d'hommes avaient les mêmes penchants que lui et Malfoy avait été un homme marié. Harry secoua la tête de dépit. Ses espoirs influençaient manifestement la manière dont il interprétait les choses.

"Je ne suis pas sûre d'être à la hauteur de vos espoirs, mais j'essaierai de retenir au mieux ce que vous aurez à m'enseigner. Et puis mine de rien, ça peut toujours servir de savoir se comporter en société." acheva- t-il avec une pointe d'humour.  
"On peut en effet voir les choses de cette manière. Et puis vos fonctions d'auror vous amèneront probablement à fréquenter à nouveau ce genre de réception. Bien, si vous êtes d'accord, nous commenceront par vous enseigner la danse cet après-midi" acheva Lucius avec un demi-sourire.

Le repas se termina dans une atmosphère détendue teintée d'une légère impatience des deux hommes à découvrir comment se dérouleraient les cours particuliers qu'Harry aurait à suivre.

.

* * *

.

"La main droite sur la hanche de votre partenaire, de l'autre vous prenez sa main. Vous la tenez assez serrée contre vous, elle doit se sentir tenue et guidée par vous." expliqua Lucius à Harry en lui en faisant la démonstration et en rapprochant soudainement Harry de lui. "Vous voyez ?"

"Oui oui !" bafouilla ce dernier en rougissant brusquement, arrachant par la même occasion un sourire à son hôte.

"Dans ce cas, montrez-moi comment vous faites" dit Lucius en profitant du malaise de Harry pour pousser son avantage.

Harry s'exécuta sans un mot, le nez baissé en espérant que Lucius ne se rendrait pas compte de embarras. Il posa une main timide sur la hanche de l'autre homme et attrapa délicatement son autre main.

"Mais voyons, allez-y plus franchement ! Je ne suis pas en sucre que je sache, et vous futures partenaires non plus !" s'exclama Lucius en s'amusant follement intérieurement de la gaucherie du jeune homme.

Cependant, son souffle se coupa un instant lorsque Harry décida de jeter aux orties sa timidité et de sérer Lucius contre lui et d'entamer les premiers pas de danse que ce dernier lui avait déjà expliqué. Le temps sembla s'étirer, tandis que la musique défilait et que les deux hommes valsaient dans la grande salle de bal du manoir Malfoy. Lorsque les dernières notes retentirent, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la piste et il y eut un léger moment de flottement.

"Parfait..." murmura Lucius en se dégageant délicatement des bras de son partenaire.

.

* * *

.

Harry ne put retenir un soupir. Même au temps de Poudlard il n'avait jamais aimé se plonger dans les énormes grimoires qu'était capable de dégoter Hermione, et cela n'avait jamais changé. Alors quand il avait vu Lucius arriver avec le plus gros grimoire qu'il ait jamais vu et qu'il l'avait laissé tomber sur la table dans un grand bruit sourd et un nuage de poussière, il avait su qu'il allait passe un mauvais moment...

"Je vais devoir apprendre tout ça ?!" s'exclama-t-il incrédule.  
"Oh non, ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est là que la partie la plus récente. Il y en a deux autres volumes identiques sur le début du moyen-âge et sur l'antiquité, les familles de sangs-purs anglaises sont parmi les plus anciennes au monde. Mais vu le temps dont nous disposons, nous nous contenteront de cet unique ouvrage, ce sera bien suffisant." répondit Lucius d'un ton léger

A ces paroles, Harry blêmit. Il se demandait dorénavant comment Draco avait réussi à apprendre tout cela en seulement quatre ans...

"Bien, faisons cela dans l'ordre inverse et commençons par les Malfoys. Tout d'abord il y a Scorpius, qui est le fils de Draco et Astoria Greengrass. Draco est le fils que j'ai eu avec Narcissia Black. Astoria a une sœur, Daphnée, et leurs parents sont..."

Harry décrocha rapidement de ce long et assommant exposé de la généalogie des principales familles sorcières d'Angleterre. Etait-il vraiment utile de savoir que l'arrière-grand-père maternel de Draco, s'appelait Pollux Black ?

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement lorsque Lucius se pencha au-dessus de lui, son torse de pressant délicatement contre son dos, pour lui montrer un détail sur l'arbre généalogique tarabiscoté des Blacks.

"Vous voyez Harry, la sœur de Pollux Black, Dorea, s'est mariée avec Charlus Potter..."

"Nous sommes une grande famille, haha !" déclama Harry d'un ton raide, une goutte de sueur glissant le long de sa nuque.

"Oui, en effet" répondit Lucius en se penchant un peu plus pour tourner une page du grimoire.

 _*Oh mon dieu !*_ pensa Harry, _*Pourvu qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte !*_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Monsieur Potter,_

 _De nouvelles informations nous sont parvenues concernant la menace qui plane sur la vie de Lucius Malfoy. Il semblerait qu'un ancien mangemort qui aurait connu personnellement monsieur Malfoy souhaite effectivement s'en prendre à lui et essayer de le tuer. Malheureusement, nous ne savons pas encore de qui il s'agit, ni comment il compte s'y prendre. C'est pourquoi votre mission se poursuivra tant que nous n'aurons pas mis la main sur le criminel._

 _Avec mes plus sincères salutations,  
Kingsley Shacklebolt,  
Ministre de la magie_

 _._

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, se dit Harry, c'est que je suis coincé ici encore un moment... Mais au moins les cours que lui prodiguait Malfoy ne serviraient pas à rien.

.

* * *

.

Cette fois-ci, le cours de danse était axé sur un tango polonais. Lucius venait d'en faire une démonstration à Harry, le faisant virevolter dans la salle de bal. Ce dernier avait encore légèrement le tournis suite à l'enchainement de pas rocambolesque. Les sorciers pratiquaient-ils et appréciaient-ils vraiment cette danse, se demanda-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

"Bien, à votre tour maintenant" ordonna Lucius en se repositionnant.

Harry s'exécuta, entamant les premiers pas de danse.

"Bien, bien" l'encouragea son partenaire avec un discret sourire.

Sourire qui n'échappa pas à Harry et qui transforma ses pas jusque-là timides en un entremêlement de pieds. Il écrasa par mégarde l'un des pieds de Lucius, fit un bond en arrière lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte entrainant par la même occasion son partenaire dont il tenait toujours la main. Déstabilisé par le mouvement brusque du jeune homme, Lucius trébucha et se retrouva fort à propos dans les bras d'Harry. Ce dernier vira immédiatement à l'écarlate et se dégagea brusquement.

"Jevaischercherdequoiboire !" s'exclama-t-il précipitamment en s'enfuyant de la pièce à toute jambe.

Lucius regarda avec amusement son invité détaler sous ses yeux. Certes, un Malfoy ne trébuchait jamais, mais cette manœuvre imprévue servait son plan à la perfection. Un sourire de pur Serpentard étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il partait à la recherche d'Harry. Son projet avançait à grands pas et bientôt le jeune homme tomberait directement dans ses bras.

.

* * *

.

"Bon, déjà le champagne "commença Lucius en présentant une flute à Harry. "C'est un classique des grandes occasions : mariages, baptême, promotion... Toujours servi par l'hôte en personne ou un serveur. Personne d'autre."  
"Pourquoi ça ?" demanda Harry en trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide doucement bullé.  
"Il sera forcément chaud et éventé sinon. Et puis c'est comme ça. Maintenant le kir royal, pour les réceptions de déjeuner ou de fin d'après-midi" dit Lucius en tendant au jeune homme une nouvelle flute mais cette fois ci remplie d'un liquide rosé.  
"Pourquoi autant de précision sur quand il faut boire le kir ? Je veux dire, ok si c'était de la vodka, il ne vaut mieux pas trop en boire en début de soirée, mais pour les alcools légers, on peut bien eu boire tout le temps, non ? "demanda Harry en dégustant une gorgée de son kir.  
"Nous viendrons plus tard à la Vodka. Quant à pourquoi ces alcools-là à ces heures là, et bien des centaines d'années de soirées mondaines et de bienséance où fait mauvais genre de finir complètement soul en milieux ou en fin de soirée, ont fait cette répartition des vins et alcools. Et encore, je ne vous parle pas des vins à servir au cours d'un repas officiel..."

Lucius Souris en tendant un troisième verre à Harry :  
"Bien, maintenant le ponch.»

.

.

.

Quelques quarante-deux cocktails plus tard, Lucius tendis un bloody Mary à Harry.

"Celui-là c'est en apéritif et uniquement une fois en soirée, c'est bien compris ?"  
"Viiii! Lucius !" s'exclama le jeune homme en ratant complètement son verre.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de s'effondrer en avant sur les genoux de son vis à vis. Il eut un grand rire tandis qu'il se blottissait contre Lucius, la tête toujours posée sur ses genoux.

L'homme blêmit un peu. Certes il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry finisse légèrement éméché, mais pas à ce point-là. Et il s'attendait encore moins à ce que le jeune homme finisse ainsi sur ses genoux. Il envisagea une seconde la possibilité de profiter de la situation, mais il repoussa vite cette idée. Il était un Serpentard que diable ! S'abaisser à de telles extrémités était indigne de sa personne. Il préféra donc le prendre en princesse dans ses bras et alla le déposer délicatement sur son lit, plaçant tout de même une potion anti gueule de bois pour le lendemain matin qui s'annonçait difficile.

.

* * *

.

Harry s'éveilla avec difficulté ce matin-la. Lucius avait absolument tenu la veille à ce qu'il révise la généalogie sorcière de tous les invités au baptême de son petit-fils. Soutenant qu'il était primordiale de connaître tout le monde et surtout quelles étaient les relations alambiquées qu'entretenaient entres elles toutes les familles présentes. Le jeune homme secoua la tête avec amusement, franchement quel intérêt trouvaient Lucius à savoir que untel et untel étaient relier par leur arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère...

Cependant, aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Harry avait un peu le trac de savoir s'il réussirait à s'en sortir dans cette réception de la haute société sorcière où en temps normal il n'aurait jamais été invité, animosité avec Malfoy junior (enfin, plus tant junior que cela dorénavant) oblige.  
Soudain, Harry se fit la réflexion que Lucius (oui, maintenant il s'autoriser à appeler l'homme par son prénom dans ses pensées, et alors?) n'était jamais vraiment sorti du manoir depuis qu'il avait été assigné à sa protection. Cette réception serait donc la première apparition publique officielle de Malfoy en société depuis que le ministre de la magie avait mis en avant les dangers que courait l'ancien mangemort. Il était donc possible, et même probable, que l'homme qui souhaitait s'en prendre à Malfoy le fasse ce jour-là. Malgré toutes les règles de politesse sorcière qu'il aurait à appliquer, Harry se dit que par-dessus tout il devrait être particulièrement prudent face aux personnes qui tenteraient d'approcher de Lucius. Surtout si l'on considérait que n'importe qui avait pu prendre du polynectar !

Maintenant légèrement angoissé, Harry sortit de l'accueillant lit qui était le sien depuis qu'il résidait dans le manoir Malfoy. Il s'étira en gémissant avant de se résigner à enfiler le costume que Lucius avait décidé qu'il porterait ce jour-là. Certes ce dernier avait fait quelques concessions aux moldues et avait reconnus qu'ils étaient capable de faire des tenues de soirée tout à fait décentes, mais Harry trouvait toujours son costume trois pièces bien trop guindé. Il laissa donc le gilet de côté et se fit tant bien un nœud de cravate à peu près correct.

Il rejoignit ensuite la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Lucius était déjà attablé, ne semblant absolument pas dérangé par son costume ou ne s'inquiétant pas non plus du fait que de la confiture puisse y tomber. Harry le salua avant d'aller prendre place là où un elfe de maison s'était déjà précipité pour lui remplir une grande tasse de café fumant.

"Et bien Harry, êtes-vous prêt pour aller assister à l'auguste baptême de mon petit fils ?" demanda Lucius, une pointe d'ironie perçant dans sa voix.  
"Oui, je suis prêt. Enfin, autant que faire se peut" tempéra le jeune homme. "Je vous croyais plus impatient que cela. Comme vous l'avez dit, c'est quand même votre petit fils qui va être baptisé..."  
"Il est vrai. Cependant, vous vous rendrez vite compte que toutes les réceptions se ressemblent et ne sont en fait que des excuses pour se pavaner en publique et crée de nouvelles alliances politiques. Bien que l'on doive s'y soumettre, il y a un âge où cela perd de son intérêt... Il y a une multitude d'autres choses bien plus intéressantes à faire..."

Sachant très bien que Lucius n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, Harry hocha simplement la tête avant de se concentrer sur son petit-déjeuner, faisant bien attention à ne pas tacher le costume au prix probablement exorbitant qu'il portait.

Une fois le repas fini dans un silence feutré et quelques menues broutilles plus tard, les deux hommes se rendirent à la zone de transplannage du manoir, Lucius tenant sous son bras un long paquet mou emballé dans ce qui semblait à Harry être du papier cadeau vert sombre. Une fois arrivés sous le petit kiosque qui protégeait l'air de transplanage, Lucius tendis son bras au jeune homme qui l'attrapa fermement, puis ils transplantèrent jusqu'au lieu de réception.

Comme d'habitude, Harry trébucha à moitié en arrivant mais fut pour une fois rattrapé par Lucius avant que celui-ci sorte de la nouvelle pièce dans laquelle ils étaient, partant à la recherche de son fils. Harry se précipita à sa suite, jetant des coups d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne tentait de son prendre au grand-père du prince de la soirée.

Ce dernier trouva rapidement son fils dans l'un des nombreux salons de la vaste demeure qu'il habitait désormais avec sa femme, et maintenant leur nouveau-né.  
"Bonjour père !" s'exclama Draco en voyant Lucius entrer dans la pièce. "Potter" ajouta-t-il d'un ton un peu aigre en apercevant le survivant.  
"Bonjour Draco, Astoria." les salua à son tour Lucius. "Comment allez-vous ?"  
"A la perfection" répondit doucement Astoria.

Scorpius, actuellement dans les bras de sa mère, émit un gazouillement en entendant la voix de sa mère. Lucius s'approcha de lui et lui fit un sourire tout en lui faisant une caresse sur la tête. Puis il se tourna vers son fils et lui donna le paquet qu'il tenait encoure sous le bras une seconde auparavant.

"C'est un cadeau pour Scorpius. Je doute que vous ayez besoin de vêtement pour lui... Je lui ai pris un serpent en peluche ensorcelé."  
"Merci père, nous lui donnerons plus tard. Les gens ne vont pas tarder à arriver."  
"Bien, alors allons-y" répondit Lucius avant de sortir du salon, Harry sur les talons et les autres les suivant à quelques pas en retrait.

Ils prirent tous place sur le perron de la maison, Harry légèrement en retrait, à moitié dissimulé derrière une colonne du porche mais toujours aux aguets. Les premiers invités commencèrent à arriver, chaleureusement accueillis par leurs hôtes. Astoria les accompagna à l'intérieur en parlant de Scorpius, tandis que les hommes restaient à l'extérieur. Une fois tous les invités arrivés, eux aussi rentrèrent. Draco et Lucius se séparèrent, Harry toujours sur les talons de ce dernier. En bon maître de maison, Lucius passait d'un groupe à l'autre, remerciant ses invités d'être venus, demandant des nouvelles de la famille, des affaires...

Harry était extrêmement tendu, scrutant et soupçonnant tout le monde. Il cherchait presque anxieusement la personne qui, il en était intimement persuadé, allait attaquer Lucius Malfoy. Cependant, malgré les inquiétudes de Harry, personne n'était encore passé à l'attaque lorsque la cérémonie magique du baptême pris fin. Astoria confia son fils à un elfe de maison puis tous les invités ainsi que leurs hôtes sortirent dans le jardin décoré pour l'occasion.

Tout le monde se dispersa en petits groupes, flânant de bosquet en tonnelle. Les discussions allaient bon train lorsque Harry détecta que l'un des serveurs engagé pour l'occasion avait un comportement bizarre. En effet, celui-ci restait à l'écart de la foule, semblant la scruter, plutôt que de passer de groupe en groupe pour servir des rafraichissements comme ses autres collègues le faisaient. Harry fronça les sourcils, se rapprochant inconsciemment encore un peu plus de Lucius. Ce dernier lui jeta un œil, levant un sourcil interrogateur, mais il ne sembla pas s'en troubler.

Harry surveillait l'homme du coin de l'œil, mais il ne pouvait négliger la surveillance du reste des convives. Il s'était donc remis à observer le reste de la foule, sans toutefois jamais tourner complètement le dos au serveur suspect, lorsqu'il perçu du coin de l'œil un mouvement inhabituel. Ses réflexes prenant le dessus, Harry se jeta sur Lucius, le faisant s'effondrer sur le sol tandis qu'un sort vert passait quelques centimètres au-dessus de la tête d'Harry.

Et tout à coup ce fut la panique. Les gens se mirent à hurler et à courir dans tous les sens. Des sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. Dans tout ce vacarme, Harry avait prudemment relevé Lucius et tous deux avaient leurs baguettes sorties, prêts à combattre, lorsque plusieurs *plops* retentirent tandis que des aurors arrivent sur les lieux. Harry échangea un regard avec l'un de ses collègues puis il ramena directement Lucius en lieux sur, laissant le soin à ses collègues d'attraper l'homme qui avait tenté d'attaquer.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent donc en catastrophe au manoir Malfoy. Harry, encore plus déséquilibré qu'à l'habitude, tomba purement et simplement sur son ainé, se retrouvant assis à califourchon sur lui, ses mains posées sur son torse. Le souffle coupé, les deux adultes se noyèrent dans les yeux de leurs vis-à-vis, le gris se faisant vif-argent et le vert se faisant émeraude opalescent. Comme hypnotisés, ils restèrent figés dans cette position quelques instants, une bouffée d'excitation et d'adrénaline prenant encore un peu plus place dans leurs veines.

Soudain, Harry brisa l'instant. Rougissant furieusement, il se dégagea brusquement et s'écarta de Lucius encore allongé par terre, mais n'osant toutefois pas trop s'éloigner puisqu'il devait toujours assurer sa sécurité. Ce dernier se redressait sur un coude lorsqu'il remarqua la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du jeune homme qui s'appliquer à regarder partout sauf dans sa direction.

Un sourire carnassier étira alors ses lèvres. Bien qu'elle ne le sache pas encore, sa proie venait de tomber irrémédiablement dans ses filets. Lucius se releva souplement et s'approcha à pas de loup dans le dos d'Harry.

"Et bien... C'est surprenant..." lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'un ton trainant, presque enjôleur.  
A ces mots, Harry sursauta brutalement et se retourna d'un bloc vers Lucius qui s'avança encore un peu plus sur lui.  
"Surprenant ? Qu'est-ce qui est surprenant ?" bafouilla-t-il, faisant un pas en arrière et se retrouvant le dos collé à l'un des montants du kiosque.  
Lucius eut un sourire presque attendris à la vue de l'embarra du jeune homme, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'avancer encore un peu plus vers Harry, le coinçant par sa seule présence contre le mur.  
"Surement cela" dit-il dans un souffle avant de se pencher pour capturer les lèvres du jeune homme.

Harry en restât estomaqué, ne comprenant tout simplement pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Le baiser de Lucius se faisant plus insistant sembla déclencher un éclair de compréhension chez le jeune homme qui décida subitement de jeter toute prudence aux orties et de profiter autant que faire se peut du moment présent. Il glissa ses bras autour de la nuque de son désormais partenaire tandis que celui-ci passait les sien autour de ses hanches, en profitant pour le coller un petit peu plus à lui.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à bout de souffles que leurs bouches se séparèrent, leurs regards voilés de désir et d'anticipation se fondant l'un dans l'autre. Déposant quelques légers baisers dans le cou du jeune homme, Lucius pris l'initiative de l'emmener à sa suite vers un endroit plus agréable et surtout plus discret, non s'en s'arrêter de temps en temps en route pour échanger de nouveaux baisers enflammés ou quelques caresses de plus en plus entreprenantes.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la chambre de Lucius, où ils purent enfin réellement laisser libre cours à leur passion. Le blond dévorait de baisers le cou de son compagnon, mordillant le lobe de son oreille et le faisant délicieusement frissonner. Harry, adossé à la porte, rejeta la tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus de place, retenant avec peine un gémissement. Puis le jeune homme s'attaqua à la lavallière de Lucius, commençant par jeter au loin son épingle à cravate puis dégageant le tissu avant de commencer à déboutonner impatiemment la chemise dorénavant sur son chemin.

Sentant le jeune homme bien trop pressé, Lucius saisi les mains de Harry et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête d'une poigne ferme. Il en profita pour échanger un nouveau baiser langoureux et plein de promesses avec lui. Puis de sa main libre, il desserra à son tour la cravate de son vis-à-vis. Se reculant un instant, il adira son œuvre. Le jeune homme était tout simplement d'une beauté époustouflante avec ses cheveux en bataille lui retombant anarchiquement devant ses yeux brillants de désir. Sa cravate à moitié défaite, sa chemise débraillée et ses bras au-dessus de tête étaient un pur appel à la luxure.

Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, Harry appela son partenaire d'un ton presque suppliant.  
"Lucius"  
Ne sachant résister plus longtemps, Lucius fondit une fois de plus sur la peau pâle du jeune homme. Il le libera, et retrouvant l'usage de ses deux mains, il en profita pour les faire passer sous la chemise de Harry, le couvrant de douces caresses et sachant trouver chacun des points qui le faisait irrémédiablement gémir et demander plus.

Quant à lui, Harry n'était pas en reste. Malgré son amant qui faisait tout pour le rendre fou, il faisait tout son possible pour lui rendre la pareille. Ses mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux, sur ses épaules, effleurant, agrippant et parfois griffant. Il arracha un grognement à Lucius lorsqu'il remonta une jambe et fit se frotter leurs érections.  
A cette invitation, ce dernier attrapa Harry par les fesses, le remontant pour qu'il s'accroche à lui, et alla le déposer sur le lit. Ce dernier, profitant de sa liberté momentanée, commença à déshabiller le blond avec impatience, arrachant à moitié la chemise récalcitrante. Lucius eut un petit rire face à l'empressement du jeune homme. Il se dégagea à instant pour se déshabiller, ne gardant que son boxer. A cette vue, Harry avala sa salive de travers. Lucius était tout simplement sublime aux yeux du jeune homme. Malgré son âge, l'homme à la fine ossature était agréablement musclé. Tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut diraient certains. Sur sa peau pâle, de fines cicatrices blanches étaient disséminées, témoins de son passé houleux.

L'air revient brusquement dans les poumons d'Harry lorsque l'homme se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Son excitation augmenta encore d'un cran, rendant son érection presque douloureuse. Bien conscient de cela, et lui-même impatient de passer aux choses sérieuses, Lucius s'attela à la tache de déshabiller le jeune homme. Prenant tout de même tout son temps, le blond enleva un à un les vêtements d'Harry, parsemant sa peau de baisers et prenant un malin plaisir à faire durer les choses.

Ce dernier émis un grognement de frustration tandis que Lucius s'acharnait à mordiller l'une de ses hanches. D'un geste de baguette, Harry mit fin au supplice, faisant disparaitre tous leurs vêtements restant. Le blond fut un instant déstabilisé, mais un Malfoy ne perdant jamais son sang-froid, il décida que puisque le Gryffondor se montrait si pressé, il passerait directement aux choses sérieuses.

Alors que des doigts à la pâleur nacrée parcouraient sa peau, Harry ne put retenir un gémissement de pur plaisir. De longs frissons remontaient le long de son dos venant éclore dans une myriade d'étincelles devant ses yeux, le rapprochant petit à petit du paradis. Parce que pour ne rien gâcher, et malgré l'envie pressante qu'Harry sentait en son amant, ce dernier prenait tout son temps pour le faire languir. Peu de temps plus tard, et alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à supplier Lucius d'arrêter cette torture, les lèvres se joignirent à nouveau aux mains pour explorer avec douceur ce corps offerts aux tourments de son dominant et le faire frissonner de mille sensations nouvelles. Avec une persévérance qui tenait de l'acharnement, Lucius passait un temps infinie sur tous les points où il sentait Harry défaillir par-dessus tout : tels des papillons ses doigts passaient et repassaient sur les côtes et les hanches de son amant, ses lèvres allant de perdre sur sa nuque et ses dents se faisant à la fois délicates et mutine sur une épaule.

Lentement mais surement Lucius faisait perdre la tête à son amant, lui faisant perdre toute notion de la réalité jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le supplie d'arrêter. Ce n'est qu'alors et avec une infinie douceur qu'il commença à effleurer l'anneau de chair qui allait l'accueillir, tout en commençant avec l'autre main un doux va-et-vient sur le sexe de son partenaire. Harry ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir et de soulagement, enfin il avait plus.

Mais ce ne fut bientôt plus suffisant. A force de douces tortures, Harry finit par gémir à nouveau le nom de son amant :  
"Lucius, Luciuus" sa voix se brisa lorsque l'homme trouva ce point si particulier qui failli le faire instantanément jouir.  
"Lucius, vient" réussi à gémir presque douloureusement le jeune homme, dans une supplique silencieuse.

Ne pouvant résister à cet appel, Lucius s'exécuta. Il se mit en position, relevant délicatement les fesses du jeune homme et se présentant doucement à son entrée. En s'insérant en lui, il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Le jeune homme se crispa un instant, la douleur voilant ses traits. Lucius s'en rendit immédiatement compte et mis un point d'honneur à la lui faire oublier, le couvrant de baisers et s'occupant d'une main du membre dressé entre eux deux. Harry en oublia presque instantanément son inconfort initial et se laissa emporté sur les vagues de plaisir que lui prodiguait Lucius.

Les va et vient du blond se firent de plus en profonds, arrachant à chaque fois un gémissement à Harry. Lorsque Lucius se mit à frapper avec obstination le point sensible du jeune homme, les gémissements de ce dernier se transformèrent en cris de plaisir. Rapidement, sous l'action conjuguée des mouvements de Lucius et de sa main, Harry sentit la jouissance l'envahir, le faisant se contracter autour de son partenaire et le faisant jouir à son tour.

Dans un dernier râle de plaisir les deux hommes s'écroulèrent côte à côte dans le vaste lit. Lucius les nettoya d'un rapide coup de baguette avant qu'Harry vienne se blottir dans ses bras, un sourire comblé étalé sur leurs deux visages. C'est ainsi que les deux amants s'endormirent comblé et oublieux du reste du monde…

.

* * *

.

Petit message de fin, après publication :

Comme je l'ai dit, cette fic est sensée être un OS. Mais je dois avouer que l'idée de faire une suite m'avait traversé l'esprit. Malheureusement, j'ai trop de projets en cours en ce moment (toute seule ou en collaboration avec Anamaelia) pour pouvoir envisager de m'y mettre sérieusement. Je garde donc cette idée au chaud dans un coin de ma tête dans l'espoir de pouvoir la déterrer un jour.

Par contre, si vous avez des idées ou des envies particulières, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à m'envoyer un MP. Je noterai tout ça et ça me donnera peut être envie d'être pas raisonnable du tout et de cumuler un septième projet ! ;-)

.

En attendant, vous pouvez déjà me laisser votre avis sur cet OS, me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si c'est bien écrit ou complètement incohérent... N'hésitez pas, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse !

Erinama


End file.
